Pokemon X: Tales of Destiny
by Br26
Summary: Max travels around Johto ten years after a boy from Pallet starts his own journey. Team Rocket looms nearer to control all 3 Pokemon regions. Will it affect Max's journey?
1. Before the Tale

"Is he hooked up?"

"Yes."

A Team Rocket grunt walked into the sheilded room. His face looked flushed with fright; he wasn't sure if this whole idea Giovanni was doing was a good idea at all. He wasn't trying to control a pokemon, like he did ten years ago. No- this was a human being.

But of course he wasn't going to actually QUESTION what Giovanni was doing. He wasn't that dumb. He knew if he said anything outside these walls, he could be dead within the hour. So he just watched as the two scientists crunched the numbers into the computer. Giovanni laughed as he saw the boy hooked up to the machine, tears streaking down his eyes. He was unconcious, of course, but still- it was obvious that this was not what he wanted to do.

Giovanni looked at the Rocket grunt, who did nothing but glare at the boy.

"Get out."

The Rocket grunt turned around and stared at Giovanni. He bowed, and without a moment's hesatation, he scurried out of the room.

The two scientists then released their Magneton, who exited the room and went over to the boy, who was in the other room, and who they could see thanks to a two way mirror.

One scientist was still confused about the reason why Giovanni wanted to do this.

"Why are you doing this to a 15 year old boy, Master?"

Giovanni glared angrily at the scientist. "Do you dare defy me, grunt? Do you not want what is best for Team Rocket?"

The scientist adjusted his glasses. "Uh, of course..sir. I would die for the prosperity of Team Rocket.."

"Good. Now, alter the boy's memory."

The Magneton started to electrify the boy. The boy made no sound; he was sound asleep. He didnt even realize that his brainwaves were being altered. Giovanni glared at the yellow light emerging from the two way mirror, and smiled. Sure, Mewtwo had failed to live up to its expectaions..but that was ten years ago, when that boy from Pallet stopped him. And the kid who followed him after? He might have almost cesed Team Rocket activity, but he didnt. No, Team Rocket is still strong to the day the kid from Pallet- Ash, his name is?- started his journey.

Altering a boy's mind, he thought to himself, was much more easier than a Pokemon who was as strong as Mewtwo..he smiled as the Magneton finished their grim deed. He opened the door and walked twoards the boy, who was stirring from his sleep..

"Wh-wha?"

"Boy, who do you serve?"

The teenager had a blank look in his eyes, but something inside told him "Team Rocket". He didnt want to hear this voice, because he knew it was wrong. But he couldnt shrug it off.. he had to say it..

"I only serve Team Rocket"

Giovanni smiled as the boy stared blankly across the room.

The deed was done. 


	2. Hitting the Road

Dawn came too slowly for Max.

He was eagearly waiting for this day- September 15th, to come. For months, he was watching nothing else but the Pokemon Channel. Aside from the Smoochum perfum they were constantly selling, ocasionally they had shows covering the many Hoenn, Kanto, and his homeregion, Johto. He tried to emulate the matches he had with the stuffed Pokemon dolls his sister had, but when he was caught one day by his sister, that all stopped. But anyway, today was finally the day where he could start his own Pokemon journey.

He could remember Brendan geting his Pokedex and waving it around in his face, all while clutching onto his Pokeball he recived from Professor Elm. They traveled to Hoenn for hours, he remembered vividly, and he saw the Mudkip come out of the ball, smiling. His brother didnt want to travel along Johto, where he had previously lived. No, he wanted to go travel to the weird land of Hoenn. Although none of his relatives lived there, it was a growing region with many Pokemon not availiable here in Johto. He could understand his brother's need for change of scenery.

Max walked downstairs, walked passed the Jynx vacumming the living room (his mother had hired a Jynx cleaning service..they are getting more and more famous since around five years ago), and to the kitchen. His mother was already making toast and eggs for breakfast. That was about all she could do as a cook really, but Max wasnt about to say that to her face. Max sat down, eagearly awaiting for the clock to strike 10. Professor Elm would be checking into his labratory then.

"So the day's here, already?" His mother said, sarcasticly. Since August nothing but "I CANT WAIT FOR MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Yep. Can't wait."

As soon as Max's mother set the plate down, Max was already chewing away on his toast. He was too excited to lolligag; he wanted to get to Elm's labratory as fast as he could..his mother, however, had other ideas.

"Max, calm down. Your not leaving here for another hour..so, have you decided on what Pokemon you want to choose?"

Max pondered for a moment. "Funny..I really didnt think about it until now. Maybe a Cyndaquil..you know they evolve into Typholsion. Typholsions are even more powerful than a Blaziken or a Charizard.."

"Are you sure about that?" his mother joked.

"Hey, its all about a matter of opinon" Max said, smiling.

The two continued to talk for the remainde r of the thirty minutes. Finally, it was time for Max to leave.

"Do you have everything that you need in your bag? Potions? Clothes? Sleeping bag?"

"Yeah. Everything is here."

Max's mom did not want this day to happen. She did not want to leave her youngest son to go..his two older brothers already set out into Kanto and Oore..she recived weekly letters and phone calls, but she still missed them..

"Well, then its time for you to leave, son.."

Max kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll write in about a week. Dont worry."

And with that, Max walked out the front door, heading out to Professor Elm's labratory. He was right on time, as Elm was searching for the keys to the lab. Two assistants looked distressed as Elm continued to look for his keys..finally, he pulled them out of his labcoat (the assistants sighed heavily) and he opened the door. He noticed Max walking twoards the labratory and waved.

"Well, it looks like we have our first young trainer!"

"Yeah."

"Well, come inside. You'll be pleased on what Pokemon we have to start with.."

Max walked inside the labratory for the first time in his life. As a child, he awlays looked at it from afar, wondering if he would ever walk inside there as well. He watched as Brandon and Kent walked in there, but his mother forbid him to walk with them. She was a little too overprotective, but he didnt mind. She was only doing it for his own good..

He glanced at the two distressed assistants, as they were examining new Pokemon that were shipped yesterday. An angry Spearow was pecking away at one assistant, while a Jigglypuff was causing the other to fall asleep. Max couldnt help but chuckle as he headed twoards the far end of the labratory. Elm pressed a button, and 3 pokeballs emerged from the table that lay before the two.

"Ah, Max. I remember the day when Kent came in here. He chose a Cyndaquil...Im not sure about Bradndon, though..I think Oak said he got a Bulbasaur.."

Max nodded. He already knew all of this, but Elm's trip through memory lane seemed to stir something in his mind. He had decided on what Pokemon he wanted to start his journey with..he knew presicely..

"Well anyway, we have Cyndaquil on the left, Totodile in the middle, and Chikorita on the right. Im sure you will make the right choice, Max?"

Max nodded. He took the middle ball. "I want to start out with Totodile."

Elm smiled. "Well, thats a fine choice. Totodile can evolve into a much powerful beast. That is, if he wants to. Anyway, that is a excellent choice, and Max, im sure that you and Totodile will be excellent companions.."

"Yeah. Im sure we will." Max said. He released Totodile, and Totodile walked twoards Max and smiled. It wagged its tail in glee.

"See? It already likes you. Anyway, I have a few Pokeballs for you to complete your party. You know about how you can only have six of your Pokemon out at the same time?"

"Yeah. Thanks Professor, for everything, but I want to start heading out now. I want to make it to Cherrygrove by dusk."

Elm looked at his watch. It was already looming twoards one. "Well, you better get started boy, because dusk is going to come soon enough!"

Max nodded, smiling. He thanked the professor again and headed out the door. He was nearly out of New Bark when he heard a strangers voice..

"You headin' out?"

From the nearby bushes emerged a white, pale boy with long, red hair. The most notable thing about him was his eyes..they were a piercing steel blue..

"Yeah." replied Max.

"Hmm. You look weak. Are you sure you can stand up twoards the Johto Leauge?"

"I think I can handle myself."

"Heh, suit yourself then. Have fun, kid."

Max looked at the kid with a perplexed look, but then headed out. The kids cell phone, however, began to rang as the kid saw Max wander off into the distance. He picked it up..it was a familiar voice. A voice that he knew very well.

"You spotted the kid, Damien?" The gruff voice said.

"Yes. He's headed twoard Cherrygrove."

"Well, good. We want him to suffer..I sent someone to the lab..left a invisible pokeball behind the lab..Elm's so senile, I doubt he noticed..do what you need to do.

"Wait, an invisible Pokeball? Do those even exist?"

"Well" said the voice, "Our profession awlays comes up with the most innovative technology, dont you think?"

'Heh, of course. Ok, I got it.."

Damien ended the call. He glanced at the labratory that Max had just walked out of moments ago..he knew what was going to happen to it. He smiled as he started to head twoards the labratory..

The day of rekoning was now.. 


End file.
